As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as enterprise data storage, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are used to facilitate ever-increasing volumes of digital communication among a large number of users. In addition to the increasing volume of communication requests, these requests require greater and greater demands on the information handling system due to the size of a communication request and the expected response time of the information handling system. Some efforts have been made to balance the load of electronic mailboxes designed to facilitate these communications. However, these efforts do not take into account the dynamic nature of electronic mailbox usage.